Everlasting
by minyoongu
Summary: Musim semi datang lagi. Yoongi selalu suka saat bunga daisy mulai bermekaran, dengan tangan Taehyung yang menggenggamnya erat seakan tak pernah pergi meninggalkannya. BTS Fanfic! TaehyungxYoongi! GS Yoongi! Sad-Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Everlasting**

Kim Taehyung - Min Yoongi

BTS Fanfiction

 **Warning:**

GS | Typo(s) | OOC

 _this story belongs to me,_ _dont read if you dont like._

* * *

 _26 april 2000_

 _Musim semi datang lagi._

 _Aku selalu suka saat bunga daisy mulai bermekaran._

 _Saat dedaunan pohon maple tumbuh dan memenuhi pandanganku._

 _Sepasang kupu-kupu biru terbang bersama._

 _Apa kau tau rasanya jatuh cinta?_

 _Tak jauh beda dengan musim semi._

 _Puluhan kelopak bunga bermekaran dan sayap kupu-kupu beterbangan seakan menggelitik perutmu._

-oOo-

Bunyi stiletto beradu cukup keras dengan jalanan pasar, tampak seorang gadis berlari menembus kerumunan orang yang sedang berbelanja di minggu pagi. "Kim Taehyung tunggu aku!"

Dia tak sendirian, dengan dress yang disingsingkan di bagian bawah ia bersusah payah mengejar pemuda tampan yang juga berlari –sama sepertinya- sambil menyeret sepeda tua beberapa langkah didepan si gadis.

"ayo lebih cepat noona, bisakah kau naik? Sepertinya kita harus meluncur" Min Yoongi-si gadis- mengangguk paham dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang saat pemuda tampan bernama Taehyung itu memperlambat laju larinya.

Hup

Yoongi melompat dan sukses mendarat di boncengan sepeda tua Taehyung. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang pemuda yang sekarang ini bisa dikatakan, menculiknya, mungkin?

"KYAAAAAA" lengkingan nyaring Yoongi membuat lautan manusia itu terbelah menjadi dua dan otomatis memberi jalan mulus bagi mereka. Yoongi menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat beberapa orang berjas suruhan ayahnya sudah lelah mengejar dirinya dan Taehyung. Gadis itu memeletkan lidahnya pada mereka.

.

.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan.

"bersiap-siaplah menerima amukan Tuan besar" seorang dari pria-pria berjas itu berucap. Dandanannya tampak lebih rapi dari yang lain, mungkin dia ketuanya.

"ayo kembali"

.

.

"Cepatlah! Lamban sekali" Yoongi berteriak pada Taehyung yang masih terus mengayuh sepeda tuanya dan mulai menjauhi tengah kota. Suara burung camar mengingatkan kalau mereka sekarang sudah berada di jalanan sekitar pelabuhan. "Taehyung berhenti! sudah aman" Yoongi menepuk punggung Taehyung agak keras.

Sepeda itu berhenti di pinggir jalan yang sepi. "a-apa kau yakin Noo-noona?" tanya Taehyung kepayahan sambil melihat ke arah belakang mereka. Yoongi menyeringai kecil. Mereka terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya kekehan Yoongi terdengar. "HAHAHA kau! mukamu lucu sekali Kim Taehyung HAHAHA"

"sebenarnya sudah sejak di pasar tadi mereka berhenti mengejar kita" Taehyung mengernyit, Yoongi tertawa puas sampai ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit."aduh perutku hahaha aduh"

"Rasakan itu" ujar Taehyung ketus

Yoongi turun dari boncengan sepeda tua Taehyung. Ia tersenyum manis selagi Taehyung membenarkan letak sepedanya. "ayolah Taehyungku sayang, aku hanya menggodamu. Jangan marah begitu hehehe"

Taehyung melipat tangannya di dada, pura pura marah. "Taetae jangan maarah" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, mungkin dengan merajuk begini Taehyung- _nya_ akan luluh.

"bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu Noona?" Taehyung mengapit gemas hidung Yoongi di sela jari tangannya. Pemuda itu mengacak surai cokelat Yoongi dengan sayang. Gadis itupun menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung, manja sekali.

Ya, itulah Yoongi.

Yoongi yang ia cintai.

Yoongi yang indah saat tertawa.

Yoongi yang cantik saat diterpa sinar mentari.

Yoongi yang menggemaskan saat bermanja manja.

dan

"Taehyung, aku haus" Yoongi yang selalu merajuk hanya padanya.

"Cih, ternyata ada maunya" Taehyung melepas pelukan Yoongi seketika. Namun tangan besarnya bertaut di sela jemari mungil Yoongi, mengajaknya ke sebuah toko kecil tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang

"Taehyung ayo ajari aku naik sepeda" Yoongi menyeruput habis jus jeruknya yang sudah tinggal setengah. Ia mulai malas melihat Taehyung yang asyik sendiri berputar-putar dengan sepedanya, sementara dirinya hanya diperbolehkan Taehyung untuk duduk di trotoar sambil melihat hamparan lautan.

"tidak mau, nanti kau jatuh lagi" Taehyung teringat kejadian minggu lalu, saat Yoongi mencoba belajar sepeda dan terjatuh. Tangisnya sama sekali tidak berhenti hinga malam hari.

Bukan.

Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh tangisan Yoongi, Taehyung hanya tidak mau melihat gadisnyaterluka lagi.

"ayolaah, kau mau aku mati kebosanan disini?"

"kau berlebihan sekali tuan putri. Yasudah, cobalah. Hati hati"

.

.

"Taehyung lihat kan? Aku sudah bisa bersepeda sendiri" ujar Yoongi bangga dengan senyum manis yang tak hilang dari parasnya. Taehyung berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Yoongi. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Yoongi yang menggemaskan.

"iya iya pendek, aku percaya" Taehyung hampir saja terjatuh saat ia menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Pemuda tampan itu berjongkok dan mengikat simpul tali dengan mudah.

Mata elangnya masih bisa menangkap sosok Yoongi yang sudah mulai menjauh. "Noona tunggu aku—" Namun saat ia mendongak dan hendak menyusul Yoongi, sebuah mobil lebih dahulu menghampiri gadisnya dengan kecepatan tinggi

.

.

"AWAAASS!"

BRAAAKKK

Terakhir Yoongi hanya merasakan seseorang menangkapnya dan mereka terpental bersama, sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

-oOo-

 _3_ _Mei_ _2000_

 _Seseorang pasti diciptakan berpasangan dengan cinta yang menyertainya_

 _Dan jika mereka berpisah, bukan berarti semua berakhir_

 _Hanya menunggu waktu, dan percayalah keduanya akan kembali utuh_

"astaga Taehyung! jeruknya belum dikupas. Apa kau mau makan jeruk? Biar eomma kupaskan dulu" pekik wanita paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki kamar inap sebuah rumah sakit di Daegu. Ia shock melihat anak semata wayangnya yang sedang memakan jeruk tanpa dikupas kulitnya terlebih dulu.

Apakah separah ini yang dialami Taehyung? Efek kecelakaan yang menimpa Tehyung dan Yoongi saat itu membuatnya kini tak ada bedanya dengan anak berusia tiga tahun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dan tak bisa apa-apa. Kata dokter, sebagian sel saraf di otaknya mati fungsi. Dan mau tak mau, ia juga kehilangan memori ingatannya secara permanen.

Sekarang Taehyung sedang duduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit dengan buah jeruk di tangan kanannya. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk makan setelah wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai 'Ibu' berteriak padanya tadi.

"siang ini kita akan kembali kerumah sayang. Ayo habiskan jerukmu dan segera membereskan barang" ibu Taehyung mengelus sayang surai cokelat anaknya. Mata sayu itu, menatap Taehyung teduh. Penuh dengan kesedihan dan rasa iba.

'apa orang miskin seperti kami tidak pantas bahagia, Tuhan?'

"makan...eomma boleh?" cicit pemuda itu lirih, takut-takut kalau sang Ibu berteriak seperti tadi.

Coba lihat Taehyung yang sekarang, sangat berbeda. Pemuda itu bukan lagi Taehyung yang kuat mengangkat karung beras saat membantunya di pasar. Bukan lagi Taehyung yang sehat untuk bekerja banting tulang bersamanya demi sesuap nasi. Dan bukan lagi Taehyung yang selalu tersenyum ceria meskipun mereka hanya bisa makan sepiring berdua. Ia lebih seperti ranting tua yang rapuh dan bisa hancur dalam sekali tiupan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum miris, ia kembali teringat ucapan ayah Yoongi beberapa menit lalu, sebelum memasuki kamar Taehyung.

" _bawa pergi jauh anakmu dari hadapanku dan Yoongi. Jika sekali saja aku melihat ujung rambutnya, jangan harap kalian berdua akan hidup tenang"_

-oOo-

Alat pernafasan sudah dicabut beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis yang masih tergolek lemas di ruang rawat VIP itu sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam putih menggenggam erat tangan si gadis sambil terus berbisik agar ia cepat bangun.

Hingga jemari lentik itu bergerak lemah, dan kelopak mata indah itu terbuka. Mungkin Tuhan telah mangabulkan keinginan terbesar pemuda ini. "aku, dimana?" pemuda bername tag 'Park Jimin' di seragamnya itu sontak terbangun setelah si gadis bersuara. Bibirnya melukis senyuman bahagia.

"sayang, kau sudah sadar?" Palsu. Kebohongan pun dimulai.

"kau siapa?" Jimin menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis hingga gadis didepannya ini tak sadar ia akan masuk dalam drama yang dibuat oleh Jimin dan ayahnya sendiri.

"aku Park Jimin, dan kau tunanganku Min Yoongi"

 **To Be Continue**

sebenernya mau bikin ini jadi oneshoot, tapi pengen liat seberapa banyak tulisan ini direspon. Kalo lumayan banyak bisa cepet lanjut kalo nggak ya cukup taehyung-yoongi-jimin yang tau hahahaha

so, review please?

 _minyoongu_


	2. Chapter 2

**Everlasting**

Kim Taehyung - Min Yoongi

BTS Fanfiction

 **Warning:**

GS | Typo(s) | OOC | bold type for flashback

 _this story belongs to me, dont read if you dont like._

* * *

 _05 Juli 2000_

 _Mengapa orang-orang selalu mengingat kembali kenangannya saat hujan turun?_

 _Karena kenangan itu sama seperti hujan._

 _Tiba-tiba datang tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh apapun. Siapa yang bisa menghentikan hujan? Kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga ia berhenti dengan sendirinya._

Yoongi sedang menikmati rintik hujan dibawah naungan bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari kamar inapnya, tangan mungil itu terulur kesamping agar ia bisa merasakan setetes air dari langit.

Suasana pagi yang cerah namun sedikit terguyur hujan gerimis membuat Yoongi tidak betah berlama-lama meringkuk dibalik ranjang, dan disinilah ia sekarang. Yoongi memeluk lututnya yang terbalut selimut rumah sakit dengan erat, dia tidak suka dingin tapi sangat senang melihat hujan.

" _ **Noona? Kenapa kau kemari?!" Taehyung terkejut melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.**_

" _ **A-aku khawatir padamu, maafkan ayahku yang mengusirmu tadi" ujar gadis itu terbata. Taehyung tau ia sedang menahan tangis, jadi ia menarik Yoongi dalam dekapannya seolah mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.**_

" _ **Tuan putri jangan menangis. Nanti jadi jelek" Taehyung menangkup pipi Yoongi dan menaikkan sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman.**_

 _ **Keduanya tersenyum sebelum langit gelap Daegu meneteskan airnya dengan lebat, Taehyung seketika mengambil karung yang biasa ia gunakan saat bekerja di pasar untuk melindungi Yoongi dari hujan. Ia meninggalkan sepedanya dan mengajak Yoongi untuk mencari tempat berteduh.**_

"Siapa dia?" bibir tipis itu terus bergumam dan otaknya berfikir semakin keras. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama beberapa hari ini tersimpan, namun ia tak juga kunjung menemukannya.

"Noona apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunan. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Jimin mengambil duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Aku hanya bosan didalam kamar Jimin-ah" Jimin mengelus surai Yoongi pelan, ia selalu memperlakukan Yoongi selembut ini.

Menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Gadis yang dulu hanya bisa ia impikan, gadis yang dulu hanya bisa ia nikmati dari kejauhan, sekarang akhirnya bisa ia miliki hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun keegoisan Jimin terlalu besar hingga tanpa sadar ia membuat Yoongi justru jauh dari kata bahagia.

Jimin melepas seragam putihnya dan membalutkan pada tubuh Yoongi yang mungil. Ia berjongkok didepan Yoongi dan menawarkan punggungnya agar Yoongi mau naik "Noona mau jalan-jalan?"

Mata sayu Yoongi berbinar ceria. "Boleh?" Seraya mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Jimin sekelebat bayangan itu datang lagi dan membuat kepalanya pening.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya dan meringis pelan tanpa Jimin ketahui.

'Bukan. Bukan tubuh ini yang selalu kupeluk saat hujan'

-oOo-

"Maafkan aku harus pergi lagi Noona. Ada pasien yang harus ditangani" Jimin berpamitan setelah mereka berdua sampai didepan rumah Yoongi.

Sudah sebulan yang lalu Yoongi pulang dari rumah sakit dengan Jimin yang setiap hari tidak pernah absen menemui di sela kesibukannya sebagai dokter muda.

Hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, apalagi ayah Yoongi yang dengan terang-terangan memberikan persetujuan agar mereka segera melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah Yoongi keluar dari rumah sakit.

Dewi fortuna bagai berpihak pada Jimin. Ia akan memiliki gadis dihadapannya ini segera, memiliki seutuhnya. Tanpa ada rasa takut akan kehilangan, tanpa ada rasa takut Yoongi akan berpaling darinya. Karena bagi Jimin penghalangnya telah hilang seiring dengan hilangnya ingatan Yoongi dan hilangnya pria itu, pria yang sebenaranya masih terkubur jauh dalam hati Yoongi.

Kim Taehyung.

"Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja disini" Jimin menyelipkan helai rambut Yoongi di belakang telinganya. Ia mendekat dan mengecup lama kening gadisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi—"

'—tidak ada yang bisa membawamu pergi dariku'

-oOo-

Yoongi duduk diam menikmati hembusan angin senja dibawah pohon _maple_ yang rindang. Ia memjamkan mata dan bibirnya mengukir garis indah yang biasa orang-orang sebut sebagai senyuman, saat sehelai daun maple yang sudah kering jatuh tertiup angin dan membelai pipinya lembut.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling danau yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Sejak seminggu lalu ia sangat suka menghabiskan waktu senjanya disini. Entah karena apa, ia merasa begitu nyaman dan familiar dengan suasana tempat sunyi ini.

Hanya sekedar duduk menikmati angin, melihat burung gereja kecil yang banyak hinggap di ranting-ranting pohon dan terkadang mendengarkan lantunan musik dari telepon selularnya. Hal itu sedikit dapat menghangatkan hati Yoongi yang merasa kesepian.

Selain orang-orang berjas dan beberapa maid, rumah besar keluarga Min hanya dihuni oleh Yoongi. Ibunya telah tiada dan ayahnya selalu sibuk bekerja dari pagi hingga menjelang pagi lagi.

Yoongi melirik jam tangan putih yang dipakainya, hadiah itu Jimin berikan saat mereka merayakan anniversarry yang pertama. Satu jam lagi Jimin akan menjemputnya dirumah sesuai janjinya tadi pagi

" _ **Bersiap-siaplah untuk malam ini Noona, kita harus menghadiri ulang tahun Jungkook"**_

.

.

Langkah kecil itu menyusuri tepian danau, namun ia berhenti saat mendengar isakan tangis seseorang. Ekor matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari dimana sumber suara berasal, hingga ia melihat seorang anak yang meringkuk di balik pohon maple yang paling besar.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Yoongi meralat batinnya yang mengatakan ada seorang anak yang menangis, karena yang dihadapannya kini adalah seorang pemuda tampan namun terlihat sangat lemah. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan ia memeluk lututnya erat. Setelah suara Yoongi menginterupsi, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan sorot mata ketakutan hingga perlahan merangkak mejauh.

Yoongi tersenyum dengan langkahnya yang perlahan-lahan mendekati si pemuda "Hei, aku bukan orang jahat".

Dan andai angin bisa bicara, mungkin ia akan berteriak dengan keras tepat disamping telinga keduanya bahwa mereka lebih dekat dan bukan hanya sekedar orang asing yang saling berpapasan. Mereka adalah orang yang pernah dan sampai sekarang mungkin masih saling mencintai, namun jangan salahkan keadaan yang membuat semuanya berubah.

Pemuda itu hanya diam ketika tangan halus Yoongi mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Yoongi tersenyum saat mata tajam dihadapannya kini melembut, ada sesuatu yang Yoongi rindukan disana. "Kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi noona"

"—Noo..na?"

Waktu tidak berdusta, pada akhirnya Min Yoongi menemukan Kim Taehyung- _nya_ kembali.

-oOo-

"Jadi bagaimana persiapan pernikahan kalian?" Tuan Min menyesap tehnya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Matanya memang masih terpaku pada surat kabar harian yang ada ditangannya, namun ia masih bisa menangkap senyuman pada wajah lelaki yang akan menjadi menantunya tidak lama lagi.

"Hanya tinggal memberitahu Yoongi tanggalnya dan menyiapkan pesta yang dia impikan, _abeonim_ " Jimin berujar senang, impiannya hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mendapatkan Yoongi.

"Aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu Jimin. Jangan sampai kau gagal menjaga Yoongi, dia satu-satunya bagiku"

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, _abeonim._ Yoongi akan selalu bersamaku"

.

.

"Noona lihat, kau menyukainya?" Dengan senyum lebar Jimin menunjuk sebuah gaun yang terpasang indah pada sebuah manekin yang dipajang didepan etalase butik ternama di Daegu. Gaun berwarna putih itu sederhana tapi sangat mempesona, dengan model one shoulder dan ornamen swarovski yang tersusun rapi. Jimin membayangkan betapa cantiknya Yoongi memakai gaun ini saat ia berjalan menyusulnya di altar dan menggenggam erat lengannya nanti.

Mereka berdua sedang berkeliling untuk mencari keperluan pernikahan yang sudah tinggal menghitung hari. Namun sepertinya hanya Jimin yang bersemangat disini, karena Yoongi masih sibuk dalam pikirannya yang kacau.

Jimin yang menyadari kalau sedaritadi Yoongi hanya melamun pun menghela nafasnya kesal. "Kau sakit noona? apa perlu kita pulang dan melanjutkan ini besok?"

"Ti-tidak Jimin, ayo kita cari baju untuk pernikahan kita" Yoongi tersadar dan cepat-cepat menggeleng, ia merasa telah meninggalkan Jimin terlalu lama dengan dunianya sendiri.

Perlahan Jimin menangkup kedua pipi gadisnya. "Jangan mengabaikanku lagi, noona" Kemudian ia membawa Yoongi kedalam pagutannya. Jimin menutup mata dan melumat bibir Yoongi semakin dalam, tersirat rasa takut kehilangan disana.

-oOo-

"Nah, yang ini apa bacanya?" Yoongi dan Taehyung sedang duduk dibawah pohon _maple_ tua tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dengan beberapa buku dan spidol beraneka warna yang berserakan di sekeliling mereka, Yoongi sedang mengajari Taehyung membaca dan menulis.

"Yoo-yoongi ni-niina" Gadis cantik itu terkekeh saat melihat Taehyung yang kepayahan membaca tulisannya sendiri. Yoongi mengejakan kata itu satu persatu agar Taehyung dengan mudah mengikutinya.

" . ..Yoongi Noona!" senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Taehyung, akhirnya ia berhasil mengeja nama Yoongi dengan benar.

Keduanya tertawa dan acara belajar mereka pun diakhiri untuk hari ini. Lumayan lelah juga belajar hampir seharian bersama Taehyung. Tapi Yoongi justru merasa senang kini ada Taehyung yang menemaninya bila ia datang kesini, ia tidak merasa sendiri lagi dan kehadiran Taehyung membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menjadi lebih dekat, karena pada dasarnya memang Yoongi adalah sosok yang tidak memilih-milih teman dan baik kepada siapapun. Yoongi sering mengajak Taehyung mengobrol dan bercerita, tentang rasa sepinya, tentang dirinya dan Jimin, sampai tentang kebingungan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Tapi apalagi yang bisa Yoongi harapkan? Taehyung hanya memandanginya dengan senyuman yang manis dan menaikkan kedua sudut bibir Yoongi keatas agar ia ikut tersenyum, sehingga Yoongi akan melupakan masalahnya begitu saja.

Yoongi bersandar dipohon sementara Taehyung yang masih asyik berkutat dengan spidol warna-warninya. Arah pandangnya terhenti pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung, disana melingkar gelang cokelat yang sudah lusuh dan sedikit terkoyak di bagian ujungnya.

" _ **Taehyung, aku punya hadiah!" Yoongi memberikan sepasang gelang kepada Taehyung. Keduanya memiliki kesamaan motif hanya saja yang satu berwarna cokelat dan satunya lagi berwarna putih.**_

 _ **Taehyung tersenyum dan mengambil salah satunya untuk dipasangkan ke tangan Yoongi, dan satu untuk dirinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan mengayunkannya."Jadi kita akan selalu bersama selama masih memakai gelang ini, noona?"**_

 _ **Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar "Jadi jangan sampai putus, atau aku akan marah padamu"**_

" _ **Asal noona tau, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"**_

Bayangan itu datang lagi, dan Yoongi mengingatnya semakin jelas. Ia dengan seorang pemuda di masa lalu, meskipun wajahnya belum sepenuhnya dapat Yoongi lihat setidaknya nama itu membuat Yoongi yakin bahwa selama ini sosok yang ia rindukan bukan Jimin.

'Taehyung'

'Taehyung'

'Taehyung'

Yoongi meringis dan memegangi kepalanya yang kembali terasa sakit, ia pun tak sadar jika mereka kini tak lagi berdua. Dua orang yang ia kenal sebagai pengawal ayahnya kini tengah menyeret Taehyung dengan kasar hingga ia tersungkur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku hah?!" Suara Jimin terasa begitu keras di telinga Yoongi dan membuat nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, ia tidak pernah melihat Jimin semurka ini. Jimin menarik kerah baju Taehyung memukul pemuda itu dengan keras tepat di rahangnya hingga Taehyung oleng dan ambruk di tanah.

'Jangan!'

Tangan Yoongi terulur seolah meminta Jimin untuk berhenti, melihat Yoongi yang kesakitan pun Jimin segera menghampirinya dan membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat ini.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya menemuimu lagi, noona"

 **To Be Continue**

Chapter 2 complete! seminggu udah cepet kan? muehehehe

Thanks buat reader yang udah baik hati ninggalin jejaknya, MWAH. Pada ga tega ya liat Taehyung jadi gitu? ehehehe maafin aku.

Especially thanks to **VikaKamaliya33** masukannya bikin makin semangat nulis yang bener (?)

Yang baca doang ga review juga makasih, next Final chapter masih mau lanjut?

review please~

 _minyoongu_


End file.
